The night shift
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: This is set a few days after 'The kick inside' Jac and Jonny are on a night shift together, will she agree to talk to him?
1. Chapter 1

It was 11pm, the start of Jac's night shift which didn't end until 8am. She sat at the nurses station quietly. She hoped that this was going to be a peaceful shift because, although she was scheduled by an incompetent idiot who had no idea how much pregnancy takes it toll on you, Jonny wasn't on the shift. Nor were Mo or Elliot. Or so she thought until someone came barging out of the locker room.

He realised how much noise he'd made opening the door so he tried to compensate by quietly shutting it. He kind of wished he hadn't swapped now because he assumed that Jac was still going to be in full defence mode which meant that she was going to be 5 times as moody as the normal Jac Naylor. He too hoped that this was going to be a peaceful shift, he had swapped with another nurse to be on the same shift as Jac to keep an eye on her.

However, the sight of the Scottish nurse made her blood boil. Jac decided if she was going to survive this shift without crying, she'd have to get along with him. That and the fact that she was so exhausted, she really didn't have the energy to argue.

"I'm making a cup of tea, you want one?" Jonny asked civilly. Jac shook her head as she yawned. Great. Jonny thought, she'd only just started her 9 hour shift and she was already tired.

Jac was sitting at the nurses station, using her hands to support her head on the desk and her eyelids were drooping. Jonny quietly walked up behind her and sat on the chair next to her.

"It's pretty quiet, if you want to go and rest in the oncall room." Jonny said caringly. He was trying to be kind to her, to get her to open up.

"Im fine." She replied sleepily. Jac got up and walked into the toilets which luckily for Jonny were in his view.

* * *

After a few minutes, Jonny heard the hand dryer go so her turned his head to look down at the desk, and he looked towards the toilets in the corner of his eye. He could see her stumble out, she didn't look very balanced so he turned his head to see a confused look in her eyes. She swayed back against the doorframe and then collapsed to her side.

Jonny quickly placed his tea on the side and ran over to Jac. She had a pulse so she must've just fainted. He scooped her up in his arms, hoping that she wouldn't wake up to find her being carried by him.

He gently placed her down on the bed in the oncall room and shut the door behind him. He sat in the chair beside the bed and watched her, peacefully unconscious.

* * *

After five minutes of waiting, Jac stirred. Still with her eyes closed, Jonny watched her as she turned to rest on her side and she brought her hands up to cushion her face. Jonny smirked as he realised that she was so tired, she must have gone from fainting to sleeping. He knew that the ward was fairly empty, and that there were other doctors and nurses on shift so they could manage without them for now. Jonny took the spare blanket from the wardrobe and laid it over her because she was asleep on top of the duvet.

He brought his knees up to his chest in an attempt to get comfortable in the armchair and watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Now that she was asleep, he could look at her bump. He couldn't see it very well because of the blanket, but he could stare at it without fear of being shouted at, for the time being. He wondered how much damage had been done to his baby's abdomen and how easy it was to fix.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**So what do you think, will Jac be snappy once she's woken up, or will she go all soppy?**

**And what do you think will happen in tonight's episode, I bet she doesn't go through with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It got to just after 1am and Jonny woke again. He kept on dozing off en waking up again, as he thought about his, no their, baby. As he looked down at Jac, her eyelids fluttered a little before she opened her eyes to see Jonny staring at her.

"I take it you haven't gotten much sleep since... Tuesday." He mumbled sweetly. Jac looked around the room. She ignored Jonny because she couldn't remember coming into the oncall room, certainly not with Jonny. Seeing her confused face, Jonny explained,  
"You came out of the toilets and you fainted, I carried you in here but you must've been so exhausted you just fell asleep." He smiled.  
"What time is it?" Jac asked sleepily as she pulled the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, facing away from Jonny.

"Nearly 1:10am. After this shift, do you want to come round mine?" He asked cautiously, he didn't want to be shouted at or make her upset, not at that time in the morning. He knew that questioning her ability to finish the shift would be a big mistake.

"No-"  
"Please Jac, we need to talk about this." Jonny pleaded desperately.  
"You didn't let me finish, I'm not going to yours but... you can come back to mine. And if you do you're sleeping on the sofa." She added sternly.  
"That's fine with me." Jonny replied happily.

Once before when they had gone back to his flat after a night shift, Jac had gone on like it was a normal day. Jonny however had gone straight to bed despite them getting back at 8:30 in the morning. Though Jonny thought that it was best not to question it, after all he knew how tired she had been recently; it had caused her to faint.

Jac got up slowly and walked out of the oncall room, hoping that the rest of her long shift would go smoothly.

**Thanks for reading, please review and give me any ideas you have :)**


	3. Chapter 3

2am

"Elliot, what're you doing here?" Jonny asked. He was sure that Elliot wasn't on this shift.  
"Um, I just got a call to come in because Jac was sick in theatre and Hanssen's sending her home." Elliot explained sleepily. His tie wasn't put on properly and his shirt was half tucked in because he must've rushed here to cover for Jac.

Jonny quickly ran towards theatre hoping to find her however it was currently being deep cleaned. Jonny turned back and headed for the ward which he searched fully, only to find that her bag and clothes were gone from the locker room so she must've gone home.

"Elliot?" Jonny shouted as he ran into the office. "Listen, it's quiet so would you mind if I go home because I don't want Jac by herself; she fainted an hour ago." Jonny explained quickly and slightly out of breath.

"Um, yes of course. I'll get some cover for you." Elliot said kindly he picked up his phone.  
"Thanks." Jonny said as he ran back to the locker room to get his things.

* * *

Jonny arrived at Jac's door. He used the key he had to her flat because if she was asleep, which was likely considering it was nearly half two in the morning. He quietly put his bag down next to the door and crept into her bedroom to find that it was empty. He walked back through the hallway and into the living room to find Jac sitting in complete darkness with a small amount of light seeping in through the window.

Jonny turned the light on which frightened Jac but she calmed down once she knew it was him. Jonny sat next to her on the sofa.

"Are you okay? I heard about a _certain_ incident in theatre. What happened?" Jonny asked softly.  
"The patient went into septic shock... I just... couldn't stand the smell once I'd opened the cavity." Jac murmured. "The stupid scrub nurse phoned Hanssen and he sent me home." Jac snapped.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Jac nodded.  
"We're going to get through this. Together. And i meant what I said; she already has the best chance in lift, because _you, _areher mum." Jonny whispered.

Jac let her head fall onto Jonny's shoulder whilst he put his arm around her. Slowly, she fell asleep in his arms and he sat there wondering what was going to happen next.

**Thanks for reading, bit of a crappy ending I know but I already have 8 fanfics going on and I'm writing another two at the moment (which btw, really isn't a good idea.) and I need to finish some of them.  
Please review :)**


End file.
